fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Love Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Ageha. The series' theme are nature and terrain. Story Motomiya Kaya was just your average girl: an average student, an average daughter and an average big sister. That was the case, until a crazy incident turned her life upside down. During her new school year, a new student was supposed to transfer to her class, but somehow they never showed up for days. Worried, the homeroom teacher asked her to check on them. Kaya went to the new student's house but found the house empty. Just as she was about to leave, the front door suddenly opened by a strong gust of wind and she felt as if someone was calling for her. Beat by her curiosity, she decided to sneak into the house and found a laboratory in the basement. There she found a egg shaped rock quietly floating above the table. Just as she was about to touch it, someone suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her. The person turned out to be the mysterious transfer student, Shinkai Nami. Just as Nami was about to question the trespasser, the stone egg suddenly glew bright and enveloped the two girls. As the light faded, everything around them had changed and turned into a horrifying scenery. The stone egg before them then cracked and a tiny golem emerged from the inside. The rocky creature then introduced itself as Mesa and asked the girls' help to prevent Catastrophe's Army from destroying the Earth. What was that vision about and what exactly was Mesa was? How would the girls even able to protect the Earth? Characters Pretty Cures * Motoyama Kaya / Cure Magma The mom friend. Kaya is generally kind, tolerant and friendly, but can be scary at times when she’s angry. She comes from a big and lively family, with an older brother and two younger brothers. As the only daughter in the house, her daily task is to keep her brothers under control and make sure they don’t cause troubles. She has average grade at school and doesn’t stand out that much, but her character caused her to be elected as class rep. She’s good at taking care of other people, but ironically she’s bad when it comes down to herself. She doesn’t know how to be selfish and tends to set aside her own feelings. These bottled up feelings and stress might lead her to her downfall someday… As Cure Magma, she represents volcano and her main power is lava/fire. * Shinkai Nami / Cure Tide The only daughter of an infamous “mad scientist”. She moved into the town following her father who takes interest in the mysterious artifact that was recently found on the outskirt of the town. People shut away her father and to some extent, avoid her as well. They find her scary because she always has this gloomy aura around her and they can’t tell what she’s thinking. She transferred into Kaya’s class but it’s only for formality and she rarely goes to school. She’s a genius and can study by herself. She prefers to just stay at home and helps her father with his research. She met Kaya when the latter visited her house to deliver a handout from their teacher. They then would accidentally find out that the mysterious artifact in Nami’s father’s research was actually a fairy in dormant form. As Cure Tide, she represents sea/ocean and her main power is water. * Sunahara Fubuki / Cure Dune A famous model who loves being the center of attention. She has cute face and petite figure, which make her quite an eye candy. Her personality, on the other hand, is pretty bad. She comes from a rich family, but she feels like her parents never love her. All she gets are money and attendants, who will always follow her orders. This caused her to grow into a spoiled and selfish girl. No matter how great she looks or how much influential her family is, she’ll eventually drive people away due to her personality. No one wants to stay around her for a long time, except for her childhood friend, Kaya. After Kaya and Nami awakening as Pretty Cures, she felt jealous seeing how the two became a lot closer and was afraid that Kaya might have forsaken her. Her negative feeling made her an easy prey for the Catastrophe. It takes time but she’d finally obtain her own Pretty Cure power after she managed to get over her envy and accept Nami as her own friend. As Cure Dune, she represents desert and her main power is sand/wind. Allies * Mesa A tiny golem that had been sleeping inside a rock egg for hundreds of years. She was awakened after she felt that the catastrophe’s seal had been broken and found herself in Kaya and Nami’s presence. She entrusted the power of Pretty Cure to the two of them, and later to Fubuki as well. It was later revealed that she was actually a human as well as part of the ancient Pretty Cure team who fought against the Catastrophe centuries ago. As Cure Plateau, she donned the power of soil and rocks, and fought alongside with her teammates, Cure Forest and Cure Glacier. They successfully drove Catastrophe into corner, but at the last moment, the evil power seeped into Cure Glacier’s heart. Glacier lost control and Plateau didn’t have any other choice than to seal her away together with Catastrophe. Their last battle cost Forest’s own life and Plateau herself lost most of her power, causing her to turn into a fairy-like form and fall into deep slumber for centuries. * Cure Forest ''' One of Plateau’s former teammate who possessed the power of plants. She was a soft spoken person who loved flowers. She actually noticed that something might have troubled Glacier, but wasn’t able to reach out to the latter. This led to the major incident on their last battle and her death. Later on, it’ll be revealed that even though she had physically died, her soul still exists somewhere. She looks over the new procures and prays for their safety. Catasthrope's Army * '''Catasthrope * Glacia The current leader of Catastrophe’s Army. She was once a Pretty Cure of snow and ice called Cure Glacier, but Catastrophe exploited the hidden negative feeling inside her, causing her to fall into darkness. *'Kuzure' (monster of the week) Items *'Precure Elemental Ring' Locations * Naturalia Trivia Category:Fanseries